Bent, Not Broken
by DanniMitchell85
Summary: War isn't just the battle, it's dealing with aftermath. Clint was placed under mind-control by and alien, Steve is 70 years removed from home. Tony has been running from his fears, choosing to hid behind the Iron Man, and Bruce is struggling to find balance with the other guy. Fury calls in Leanna Ramsey to help them. Action/Drama/Romance/Dark Themes. OC
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: **This story has been running in my head for a while, and I have a few chapters drafted already so I thought I would go ahead and post them. Please feel free to review at the end!

This story takes place after the Avengers movie. Story is intended to be a Steve/OC/Bruce romance with action, drama and adventure. (Pairing may change depending on feedback.) Rated M for adult subject matter, violence and dark themes. _(This story will deal with hard subject maters and in your face problems, war and its effect on those who fight and survive.)_

**Bent, Not Broken **

**Chapter 1**

_MCAGCC - Combat Center_

_Twentynine Palms, California _

_August 10th, 1991_

A heavy thud vibrated through the thin basic housing walls, forcing Leanna to wake up and clutch her small white bear close to her chest. The soft illumination of her My Little Pony nightlight cast an eerie glow on her power pink walls, alerting her it was still night.

The sound of another dull, yet heavy thud caused her to jump as she quickly pulled her knees up to her chest, dragging her pale green comforter with her. She wanted to call out for her mother, but didn't want to risk drawling the attention of whatever caused the noise that had woken her.

She kept telling herself nothing was going to hurt her, her daddy wouldn't let anything harm her or her mother. Jumping as she heard another thud, she squeezed her eyes shut and kept repeating that nothing would happen to her, her daddy was home now. There were no monsters under her bed or lurking in her closet, her daddy had checked before tucking her into bed. He had told her, monsters were too scared to come into the house, because he scared them off. He protected the house, nothing would harm them.

Her young five year old mind didn't fully comprehend everything that her parents told her, but the one thing she did understand was her father would protect them. It was the one thing she had been told over and over by her mother, even strangers. That was why he had gone over seas to fight the bad people. She had only been two when he had left, and didn't remember much about him, but she knew his voice and had looked forward to the weekly ten minute phone calls with him. He had told her how much he loved her and that as soon as he 'dealt' with the bad men, he would be home.

Three years was a long time without him, but she was proud that he was out there fighting the monsters, he was doing something to protect the world. He was a hero in her eyes. There was no doubt in her young mind that he would protect them, he wouldn't let anything harm them now that he was home.

After a few minutes, Leanna opened her eyes and strained her ears to listen if there was any more noise coming from within the house. Not hearing anything she sat up, her bear still clutched in her arms, and made her way to the door. Opening it slowly so it wouldn't crick, she looked down the hall to see the living room and kitchen lights where still off. Turning her head the other direction, she saw the light was on from under her parent's bedroom door.

Walking lightly, her feet bare, she reached out for the knob. "Mommy? Daddy?" she called out as she turned the handle and pushed it opened slowly.

The normally pristine bed was a rumpled mess. The once crisp white sheets that where typically tucked in were now pulled out and laying in a pile at the foot of the bed. The lamp that was usually resting on her mother's nightstand was missing, and the frame that held a family photo was overturned.

"Mommy," she called out not seeing either one of her parents. "Daddy?"

Walking into the room a bit more she could hear the soft muffled sound of crying. "Daddy?" she called out once again as she walked to the other side of the bed. Rounding the corner of the tall king size bed, she saw her father hunched over her mother's unmoving form.

"Daddy, what happened to mommy?" Leanna asked as she walked closer. Bending down and reaching out to touch her mother's limp hand, Leanna waited for her father's reply.

"I'm sorry," she heard her father say quietly. "I never meant to hurt her, I'm so sorry." His normally strong voice was quivering.

"Daddy," Leanna asked, but the painful tightening in her chest caused her to stop from asking what had happened.

She didn't know what was wrong, but she knew something wasn't right. Why wasn't her mother moving. Her eyes where open, she should be awake.

"I'm so sorry," her father said repeatedly. Leanna looked up from her mother to see her father squeezing his eyes closed tight. Tears were building up, and she knew he was fighting to keep them from falling.

"Daddy, I'm scared." Leanna finally said as she looked at her broken father. He was suppose to be the strong one, he wasn't suppose to cry. "Why isn't mommy moving?" she asked as she crawled closer to her mother's resting form. "Mommy, mommy get up," she said as she tried to pull on her arm.

She couldn't stop the burning pain in her lungs as she began to cry. "Mommy," she called out desperately.

So focused on trying to make her mother move, she didn't notice her father moving away from them. Briefly she heard what sounded like a drawer opening and something being lifted out, but it was the metallic click that caused her to look up and over to her father.

Tears had blurred her vision, but she could see him standing on the other side of the bed, his side. He had opened the top drawer of his nightstand, she knew that was where he had kept his gun. She had been told many times it wasn't something to play with, and she was never allowed to touch it without her father's permission.

"Daddy?" she asked as she watched him check the clip. Sliding it back into place, he reached up, wiping the tears that had fallen away with the back of his hand. With a shaky breath he leaned over to pick up the phone that had been resting on his nightstand. Clutching it in his hands, his knuckles turning white, he dialed a number. She wasn't sure who he was talking to, but understood enough that he was calling for help.

"My name is Martin Ramsey, clearance code 'Bravo Alpha Zulu Five Zulu Delta One'," he said with an eerily calm voice. "I'm sorry," he said and then looked over to Leanna who was clutching her mother's hand in her tiny ones. "I need an emergency response Delta team at my house ASAP," he said then hung up, not waiting for a response.

Leanna could only watch as he placed the phone back onto the charger. She wanted to ask him what was going on, what was wrong, but she couldn't seem to find the strength to speak. She could only watch as he walked closer to her, resting the heavy weapon on the end of the bed when he got close to her. Bending down, he reached out to her with unsteady hands.

"I'm sorry," he started to say then lowered his head. "I never meant to hurt her, please know that I love you more than anything," he said as he pulled back his hand and looked at it. Reaching up he pulled off his golden wedding ring and then pulled one of her tiny hands and placed it in her palm. "I need you to go back into your room, and stay there. Can you do that for me?" he asked as he wiped his tears away once again. "There is going to be a loud bang, but I need you to stay in her room. People are going to be here, and they'll take care of you, oaky."

"What about mommy?" Leanna cried as she looked back to her mother who had yet to move.

Fresh tears made their way down her father's cheeks as he pulled her into a crushing hug. "I need you to go back to your room now, and tell the people when they get here that I'm sorry."

Unable to say anything to her father's strange request, she nodded and pulled herself back to her feet. Clutching her fingers around the ring her father gave her. She held the small white bear in her arms, she didn't want it to slip from her grasp, the little stuffed animal was the only thing offering her any kind of comfort.

Walking out of the room, she turned to see her father reach over and lightly dust one of her mother's bangs out of her face, lightly touch her cheek as he leaned in and placed a light kiss to her pale skin.

"Leanna, you need to get to your room now," her father's firm voice shook her. She turned and ran back to her room, shut the door and climbed back into bed. She wasted no time in pulling the covers over her head, squeezing her stuffed bear to her chest as she waited.

All she could hear was her breathing, loud and deafening under the heavy layer of covers. She didn't understand what was happening, but she knew her father was going to fix it. He had called for help, she didn't understand why he had wanted her to deliver a message to them, he would be able to tell them himself, wouldn't he?

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the loud bang her father had told her she would hear.

**End of Chapter ONE**

**Reviews are welcome. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Bent, Not Broken **

**Chapter 2: 'Monday Morning's**

_Walking out of the room, she turned to see her father reach over and lightly dust one of her mother's bangs out of her face, lightly touch her cheek as he leaned in and placed a light kiss to her pale skin._

_"Leanna, you need to get to your room now," her father's firm voice shook her. She turned and ran back to her room, shut the door and climbed back into bed. She wasted no time in pulling the covers over her head, squeezing her stuffed bear to her chest as she waited._

_All she could hear was her breathing, loud and deafening under the heavy layer of covers. She didn't understand what was happening, but she knew her father was going to fix it. He had called for help, she didn't understand why he had wanted her to deliver a message to them, he would be able to tell them himself, wouldn't he?_

_Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the loud bang her father had told her she would hear._

Jerking up from bed, Leanna realized she wasn't in her childhood bedroom, the gun shot she heard was nineteen years in the past. It had been a nightmarish dream, dredging up the painful shadows of her past she had long ago locked away. The memory was raw, leaving her in a cold sweat. It was frightening that after all this time, after all these years, the thought of her parents still hurt so much. She missed her parents and nothing would change that. People could say whatever they wanted about the situation, none of them knew the truth.

Wiping the sweat off her brow with her right hand, she focused on calming her breathing. Inhaling through her nose and exhaling out her mouth, she concentrated on breathing in with her diaphragm, pulling oxygen deep into her lungs. She counted to ten, tension relaxing and stress releasing with each count. Slowly the memory faded back into the deepest part of her mind, dulling the pain, but not alleviating it completely.

Her left hand clutched at the silver chain around her neck, gripping tightly onto the two golden rings that resting on it. She wasn't one to wear unnecessary jewelry, but the necklace was something that she rarely ever took off. Touching it was a comforting habit she had developed all those years ago.

_" ...please know that I love you more than anything..." _her father's words of reassurance echoed in her ears. Every time she touched the soft metal, she would hear the words whisper in her mind and they warmed her heart.

With one more deep and calming breath, Leanna looked over at the nightstand and saw it was only four o'clock in the morning. The bright red numbers flashed at her in the dark as if to mock her. She rubbed her hand over her face, wiping her sweet drenched bangs off her forehead.

"Not the way to start a Monday morning," she mumbled as she leaned back in her bed. Knowing she wouldn't get any more rest, she began to plan out her day, thinking of everything that needed to be accomplished. It also proved a very effective way to distract her; no good ever came from dwelling on the past.

Strong coffee and a hot shower were first on her to-do list. Knowing nothing would get done while she was still in bed, she kicked the covers down and got up. Walking the short distance to the small kitchen area, Leanna pulled the coffee machine out of the corner and plugged it in. She wasn't one to consume the hot caffeinated drink every morning, but some days were better started with a cup of dark rich java. Today was one of them.

Grabbing the coffee grounds out of the refrigerator, where they staid fresh longer, she also grabbed a bottle of water. Twisting off the waters cap she took a long drink of the cool water, then pouring the rest into the coffee machine. Once the filter was set, grounds measured and scooped in, she set the timer to go off in another hour. By the time she was showered and dressed, it would be ready for her. She could enjoy the hot drink while she looked over some files before she had to head into work.

Back in her bedroom, Leanna tugged her sheets and cover up and tossing her pillows against the headboard. Once her bed was made, she pulled open her closet door. Looking inside, it only took her a few seconds to pick out what she would wear. Her wardrobe wasn't that large and her style was basic. It helped her job allowed her to dress business casual, meaning that she could wear a pair of jeans with a nice blouse and shoes.

Grabbing her dark washed jeans, white lace camisole and black collared three quarter sleeve button down shirt, she laid the outfit down on her bed. Bending down she pulled out her black flat knee high boots, and tossed them to the foot of her bed.

With her outfit picked out, she made her way to the bathroom and turned on the light and vent. She caught her reflection in the mirror and couldn't help but see the haunted eyes of her mother. Shaking her head to clear the image, she told herself it wasn't her mother in the mirror. Turning away from the ghostly reflection, she headed to the bathtub and turned on the water. Running her hand under the current, she waited till it heated enough and then pulled the plug to force that water up to the shower head. Pulling the curtain closed she started to undress, tossing her clothing into a pile on the floor.

Steeping into the steaming shower, Leanna couldn't help but welcome the burning, almost painful, temperature of the water. The hot liquid did its part in washing away the left over stress of the nightmare. After a few minutes of standing under the shower head, she poured a generics amount of strawberry apple soap onto her green luffa and began to wash off the remaining nights sweat and grime. Her left shoulder was stiff, as it had been for the last few years, but she had become accustom to the dull ache. Like all her pain, emotional or physical, she had learn early on to simply not let the pain hurt. The saying 'mind over matter' was something she lived by.

Taking the time she had, she rotated her shoulder a few times while under that hot water, testing its limits. She had been told it would be a long recovery and that she may never regain full rotation. Two and a half years after the '_event_' she still couldn't raise her arm past shoulder level. It made simple tasks more difficult than they should be, like washing her hair.

Grabbing the bottle of shampoo she quickly washed her hair, only applying a small amount of conditioner to keep it smooth. Rinsing off, she couldn't help but rub her right hand over the scar that was forever marked on her shoulder. The skin was a soft pink, still healing from the damage.

"Not today," she mumbled to herself, pulling her hand away from her shoulder. One nightmare was enough to deal with, she didn't want to think or even dwell on another. Painful memories had a way of creeping up when the mind wondered, and she had far too many locked away to allow herself to lose focus.

Water washed over her, the heat fading, as Leanna reached down and turned the tap off. Stepping out, she wrapped herself in a towel, grabbing another to twist her hair up. Opening the door, she allowed all the build up steam to escape as she made her way to her room to get dressed.

Walking over to her small dresser, she pulled out a pair of lacy black panties. They were met to be sexy and seen, but Leanna had bought them because she simply liked them. There wasn't a man in her life to see them, and she wasn't the type of girl to just let anyone take a peek at her underwear collection. Slipping them on, she pulled the towel away and set it on the bed. Picking up the white lace camisole and pulling it on over her head, she was glad that her chest wasn't too large to fit with the built in shelf that the top came with.

Returning to the bathroom, she took her hair down and pulled out her blow dryer. Styling her hair was just as easy as choosing what to wear, it was simple. With mid-back brown hair, she always wore it up to keep it out of her way. She could only count on one hand how many times she had worn it down, it wasn't something she was used to, but she never liked the idea of cutting her hair.

Once her hair was dry and pulled up into a twist, she placed a small amount of foundation and applied a light amount of soft colored eye shadow on the lids of her eyes. She dusted her cheeks with a faint blush and added just a thin line of dark eye liner and mascara. Hanging up her towels, she finished getting dressed.

She could smell the coffee brewing and knew it was now close to five o'clock. She had an hour till she needed to leave for work.

In the kitchen she made herself a large cup of coffee, forgoing the cream and sugar. Strong, bold and black is what she needed. Knowing she should eat something or risk upsetting her already uneasy stomach, she placed two slices of wheat bread in the toaster. Once the bread was nice and browned, she placed a light layer of peanut butter and made her way to the small table.

Sitting down she pushed back some papers to make room for her plate and cup, her dinner table was more of her work desk than anything. Taking a bite of the toast, she opened her day planner.

Three appointments were scheduled for the day, her first one at nine. Lunch with her boss was suppose be at noon, however she wasn't setting her hopes on that. The man had been postponing and rescheduling lunch with her for the last three months, something always seemed to come up and prevent him from keeping the appointment.

Two o'clock she had another appointment followed by her last case of the day at four. If everything went as planned, she would have enough time to get home and put in some hard study time. Her upcoming test in psychiatrists had been haunting her all week, and she now only had three days left before she was suppose to take it. She had been working hard over the last few years for her degree, and she was so close. It would be nice once she no longer had to balance studying, work and her personal life - what little one she had.

Looking up at the clock that was hung in the kitchen, she saw it was only six. She normally didn't have to leave until seven, but she knew that today she would be getting in early. Finished with her first cup of coffee, she made another in a traveling mug. After placing her plate in the sink, she made sure the coffee maker was off, and everything was put back into place.

Going back to her room, she put her boots on and grabbed her cell phone that had been charging on her nightstand. Double checking to make sure her wallet and phone where in her bag, she pulled out her keys and held them while she picked up her files and mug.

Listening to the radio as she drove, sipping her coffee, Leanna couldn't help but hope her day would go much better than her night had. The drive was easy and relaxing, not having to deal with crazy morning drivers and stupid people thinking they had right-away, was an improvement to her normal days. Maybe today wouldn't be as bad as it started. She could only hope.

With her turn signal on, Leanna made a right turn off the main highway and drove a few more miles outside the city. It wasn't long before a large compound came into view, the early morning sun reflecting off the high fence and razor wire that surrounded it. She pulled up to the large entrance gate, rolling down her window and pulled out her ID badge that had been resting in the center console of her car.

"Good morning," she offered to the uniformed solider who took her badge and swiped it into the computer.

"Good morning Miss Ramsey," he responded kindly. "Thumb please," he asked holding out a small pad that scanned her thumb print.

"How was your weekend?" Leanna asked, making small talk while she waited to get clearance.

"It was fine ma'am, thank you for asking," he said with a smile. As much time as she spent at the base, it seemed like there were always new gate guards. She understood there were always changes, soldiers where coming and going, getting transferred, and enlisting all the time. There was one thing that remained the same however, and that was that no matter how many times the guards changed, they all looked good in uniform. She wasn't above admitting that she enjoyed the view from time to time.

The young brown eyed officer looked back at his partner who was in the gate house, and with a nod from him, he gave her back her badge and nodded to her. "You're all set to go on in. Have a nice day ma'am."

"Thank you," she said as she took her badge back and clipped it to her shirt collar. Rolling up her window, she drove through the gate once it opened and made her way onto the base. She was one of three civilians who worked on the base, and understood from past experience what security checks she had to go through to get in. But with the recent events that had taken place in New York, the checks and security had been improved.

Making her way to the back of the base, passing the aircraft hangers, barracks and training grounds, she pulled up to the building that held her office. Parking and leaning over to grab her belonging, she was caught off guard when someone opened her door and reached in to take her files from her, along with her coffee mug.

"Miss Ramsey, allow me to help you with that," the strange man said. He was tall, towering over her small five foot four frame at an easy six foot plus. His shoulders where broad, and the way he moved was enough to tell her that he was someone with a high level of military training. His short, almost bald hair cut, sun glass covered eyes, and well maintained suit only proved that he worked with some sort of government agency. Then there was the fact that he had snuck up on her while on a Marine Corps base. Not an easy feat.

"Thank you," she said trying to hide her uneasiness.

"It's no problem at all ma'am," he said with a blinding white smile.

"May I asked your name and what I did in order to receive this wonderful curbside assistance?" she asked, adding her own smile as she got out and locked up her car. She knew it was always better to ask questions up front and to the point, in the nicest way possible.

The man only smiled and led her into the office building, his large hand resting on the small of her back. She wanted to ask again what was going on, but knew he wouldn't disclose anything to her. She was sure he was under orders to simply escort her, she would have to wait to get any answers.

Someone opened the main entrance door from inside, allowing her and her escort to enter. Walking into the building's lobby, she saw it was occupied by other men and women who all seemed to be dressed in the same dark suites, and held themselves in the same way. Standing tall, at attention and more than likely keeping an eye out for anything or anyone unwelcome. It was hard to tell, they all seemed to be wearing the same dark tented glassed, even while indoors.

Looking behind her, she saw someone move to stand in front of the doors, in a way that made her believe he would prevent anyone else coming in rather than getting out. She was about to ask again what was going on, when someone new walked up to her. Everything about this man screamed superior, the way the man next to her, along with the others shifted told her as much. If she had to make an educated guess, she would say he was a high ranking Special Forces member.

"Miss Ramsey," he said in a voice that was oddly warm. He stood just a few inches taller than her, but was just as built and solid as the man next to her. Reaching up, he took of his dark tinted glasses and revealed bright blue eyes that held a friendly shine. "I am Agent Park, and I believe you already met Agent Goss," he motioned to the man who had meat her at her car and walked her in. "We weren't expecting you until eight this morning."

"Thought I would get an early start this morning," she answered while looking around the lobby.

"Right," Agent Park said with a nod. "It's a good thing, he doesn't like to wait." It was cryptic, but her gut told her she knew who 'he' was.

Everything started to make since, and the pieces started to fit together. Not many originations could operate on a military base without the proper authorization. Gleaning the information she had gathered and observed, she was pretty sure she knew who she was dealing with. She had heard the ghost whispers of the top secret task force like origination, who worked with other agencies and governments, nations and countries.

S.H.I.E.L.D - The Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division - dedicated to the protection of humanity and defending the world as a whole. You didn't apply for or request a job with S.H.I.E.L.D., they recruited and sought out who they wanted, hand picking each and every member right down to the cooks who kept the agents fed.

If her gut was right, then the 'he' was none other than the director of S.H.I.E.L.D., a man who was both feared and respected. The origination was once thought to be nothing more than a rumor, however with the events that took place in New York, it had been confirmed that S.H.I.E.L.D. did in fact exists and was operating.

Her thoughts and speculation where interrupted by Agent Park. "Allow us to walk you to your office," he said as he led the way. Agent Goss not missing a beat, and kept one step behind her the whole way.

It looked like her Monday morning wasn't going to get any better. She wasn't sure what S.H.I.E.L.D would want with her, she wasn't anything special. She didn't have any distinguishing talents or training. She wasn't a genius inventor or wealthy philanthropist.

She should have known that waking up from a nightmarish memory was nothing more than a bad omen.

**End Chapter Two**

**Reviews are welcome!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Last time...**

_Her thoughts and speculation where interrupted by Agent Park. "Allow us to walk you to your office," he said as he led the way. Agent Goss not missing a beat, and kept one step behind her the whole way. _

_It looked like her Monday morning wasn't going to get any better. She wasn't sure what S.H.I.L.D would want with her, she wasn't anything special. She didn't have any distinguishing talents or training. She wasn't a genius inventor or wealthy philanthropist. _

_She should have known that waking up from a nightmarish memory was nothing more than a bad omen._

**Bent, Not Broken**

**Chapter 3: The Ugly Truth**

The trip down the hallway to her office was uncomfortable; she wasn't sure what she was walking into. Agent Park led the way, his steps confident and silent even on the tile flooring. Agent Goss was only a short step behind her still holding onto the majority of her things, his towering figure casting a slight shadow.

Despite the obvious significant training, both agents seemed to be friendly, at least to her. She had no doubt that both men severed in the Armed Forces, and if this was S.H.I.E.L.D. she was dealing with, they would have to be the best of the best.

Arriving at her office, she watched as Agent Park knocked lightly on the wooden door before opening it to announce their arrival. Park held the door open for her, and Goss walked around her to place her possessions down on her desk.

"Thank you agents," a firm, yet shockingly familiar voice said from the far side of the room.

Turning around to look at the tall man who stood across from her, Leanna couldn't believe who she was seeing. Even with his back to her, dark trench coat and hands behind his back, she knew she was looking at none other than Nicolas Fury. She was at a loss of words. The soft sound of the door closing forced her out of her thought in time to hear him talk.

"You're quite," he said as he turned away from her book shelf and looked over his shoulder to glace at her.

"I'm a little confused," Leanna said truthfully. Regaining her composure, she walked across her small office and stood next to him. Even after all these years, she was still slightly intimated by him. They stood quietly for a few minutes, Leanna not knowing what to say to break the silence. Movement out of the corner of her eye caught her attention and she looked over to see that he had picked something up off the shelf.

"I remember when your father got this one," he said holding onto the Silver Star, rubbing his thumb over the lustrous medal.

Unable to say anything, not knowing what to say, Leanna could only watch as he placed the medal back in its place, resting next to her father's serves flag. The triangular America flag was crisply folded and framed in a dark wooden shadow box. A golden plaque was attached with his name, rank. His birthday and day of death was scribed underneath.

With a deep breath, Leanna fought off the raw memories of her father. Tears burned the back of her eyes, but she held them off. Stepping back from the shelves, she took her eyes off her father's flag, only to see that is was in the company of five others, each in their own respected shadow boxes. Different styles of frame work, color and wood. All with the same American Flag folded within, hugging the shell casings from the twenty-one gun salute.

Her father's flag was resting on a shelve with her mother's. She hadn't known when she was younger, but her mother had also been in the military. She had been a medical officer in the Army. Serving the country ran in her blood. Both her mother and father, both grandfathers, and two great grandfathers. She was military born and bred.

Resting next to each flag were pictures, medals and accommodations, awards and honors. It brought her a since of pride when she looked at them, knowing they came before her, they fought for their country, help make it what it was today.

"You know he would have been proud of you," Fury said, breaking the silence. "After everything that happened back then, all the hardships you faced, you came out the other side strong as ever." He looked over to her, Leanna could feel his heated stare, but she couldn't bring herself to look him in the eyes.

"Why are you here Mr. Fury?" Leanna asked changing the subject. "I doubt it was to gaze upon my father's old medals." She couldn't help the bitterness that seeped out with her words. She didn't hate her father, or the fact that Fury was talking about him. It just wasn't the right time, and she felt a headache coming on.

He didn't reply, but he did turn away from the shelf and walked over to stand in front of her, his hands still behind his back. His expression was relaxed, and she could see the small hint of a frown tugging at the corner of his lips.

Even after nineteen years, very little changed about the man standing before her. He still wore all black, still hid his damaged and missing eye behind a patch. She had once accused him of being a pirate while she was younger, saying that only pirates wore patches, and he had laughed.

"It's not my birthday or August tenth, both of which you normally just call on," she added as she turned away from him and walked over to her desk. "And what is with the show in the lobby?" she asked as she looked at him, pointing to her door.

She had known that he had worked with the military, had known her father, had been one of three team mates of her fathers who had taken up a major role in her life after the death of her parents. He would send gifts and cards every holiday, call on her birthday. He would also call every August tenth, the anniversary of her parents death, to remind her that they loved her and to tell her stories about what type of man her father was. He had made an effort to tell her what a great man he was, and told her not listen to what the others had to say.

He never talked about work, what he did, his rank or where he was most of the time. Over the years she learned that it was for the best. She wasn't sure she wanted to know what he did. A few years ago, she gathered enough to know that he held a higher rank and level clearance, she just didn't know what his official title or role was.

"How much do you know about what happened in New York?" he asked all of a sudden.

"I know just about as much as everyone else who wasn't directly involved. Learned that we aren't alone in the universe and that Iron Man and his band of marry men stopped the invasion." She told him as she took a seat in her base issued creaky chair.

" The 'Avengers Intuitive'," he corrected her. "Never let Tony Stark think he runs the show, it'll just inflated his already colossal ego," he told her with a frown.

Narrowing her eyebrows she leaned back in her chair, looking hard at the man who took a seat in one of the chairs placed on the other side of her desk. Then, as if someone clicked the light switch on in her brain, it all made perfect since.

"Oh my god," she mumbled as she held a hand over her mouth. "You're the director of S.H.I.E.L.D," she said shocked. "It all makes so much since now," she said to herself.

Fury could only cock his head to the right, a small smile tugging at his lips.

"So why the hell are you here?" Leanna asked. "With everything going on, I would think that you would be busy handling whatever it is that you need to handle."

"I am," he said leaning back and resting his left arm on the back of the chair. "I came to offer you a job."

"Doing what?" she asked hesitantly, her shock fading.

"I need someone I can trust. You have talent and experience that I value," he replied. She thought it was funny he said he needed someone he trusted when he never told her anything. The things she learned about Fury where things she gathered herself from years of observing him. It was her quest in trying to understand the man that led her to her job profession.

Leanna leaned forward, resting her arms on the desk top. "What talent?" she challenged him. "There isn't anything special about me."

"Your resume says otherwise," he fired back. "You graduated top of your high school class at the age of fourteen, studied Psychology till you where seventeen then joined the military. You served four years and did three tours overseas as a medical tech. You survived battle conditions that would have killed most, are one of the few P.O.W's that came home. You got an honorable discharge and went back to school only to land a job here helping other soldiers work through their demons so they can get back out on the field."

Leanna couldn't look at him in the face as he recited the highlights of her life. "Still doesn't tell me what you want me to do, I'm sure there are other more qualified people out there who could do a better job. I don't even have a doctorate. I'm still in school."

"You have a degree in Psychology, I want you on the team." Fury answered shortly.

"What, you don't have a Psychologist on you team already? I thought all major government agencies had a human behavior specialist." Leanna questioned.

"I do," he said with a nod. "But I want you on _the_ team," he said. "You have an understanding that doctors don't. School can't teach experience or compassion. You have a better idea of what they are going through." Fury said as he looked at her. "You think outside the box and have a knack for seeing things that others don't. Besides, you also have a knack for reading enemy movement and guessing what they are up too. And as I said before, I need someone who I trust."

"Again, doing what?" Leanna stated again, only to clarify herself. "Exactly what are you asking of me?"

Fury leaned back, and she thought that he wasn't going to say anything when he finally spoke. "I'm asking you to work with a group of high-level clearance members of the 'Avengers Initiative'. Each one has their own demons to work though and fight. Some, more than others. With everything that has been going on, they need someone to talk to."

"What and you don't have councilors for them to talk to?" Leanna asked. When Fury didn't say anything right away, she began to understand the situation a bit more. "They aren't willing to talk, or open up to your doctors." It wasn't a question, but a statement.

"Hell I can't even stand the doctors most the time," he said with a sneer. "They're closed off and impersonal. They aren't getting the job done and now I'm willing to try something new."

"I can't just drop everything here, I have clients and case that I have been working on for a while. These people trust me, and I can't just drop them and say 'sorry but I got a better job offer.' It's not how I work." Leanna said with a calm voice.

"I'm not asking you to drop everything, right away," he replied. "I'll give you till the end of the week to reallocate your newest cases. You can keep your longer term clients but I expect you to start on your new cases immediately."

"I never said I would take the job," Leanna said as she leaned back in her chair. Taking a calming breath, she looked the man across from her in the eye. "Nick, just tell me straight up what you want from me. How involved are you asking me to be? It sounds like you are asking a lot of me, I'm not sure I can live up to your exceptions." Leanna told him truthfully.

Fury was quite for a few minutes before speaking again. "I want you to be a part of the support system that works closely around the Avenger Initiative. It's a very small contingent of people, and like them you would have full access to anything dealing with it. As I said before, I need someone I can trust. Shit has been hitting the fan and I would feel better if I knew you were on my team."

"What would be expected of me?" Leanna asked, she couldn't help but feel he wasn't answering her question strait up, then again he had always been very good at playing with his words. "How would I even get the clearance for a job like this?"

"I wouldn't have even come here and waste my time if you weren't already in the clear," he answered. "You would be relocated to another base, and there is going to be traveling required. All paid for of course. You would be able to complete any schooling at your own pace, perk of working for S.H.I.E.L.D, and we would pay you for your time and services." Fury informed her as he clutched his hands in front of him.

"You said that you need someone you trust, why me?" Leanna asked. "Just because you've known me my whole life doesn't mean anything."

"Having known you and your parents has little to do with it," Fury said with a frown.

"Does this have anything to do with what happened while I was overseas?" Leanna asked softly, lowing her head unable to look at him." She didn't want to dredge up more nightmares of her past, but she needed to know upfront why he wanted her, and why it seemed like he wanted her so bad.

"I won't lie, what happened over there did help me make my decision," he said as he looked at her. "Not many soldiers can handle a week of torture. During your captivity you didn't once fold under pressure and disclose mission targets, or base locations. You held your shit together and even fought off your captures and gather what intelligence you could." Fury said with a bit of pride sounding in his voice. "I even hear that you sang 'itsy-bitsy-spider'," he said laughing.

"Safe zone," Leanna said with a soft voice. "It was my safe zone so I wouldn't slip and tell them everything they wanted to know just to make the pain stop," she said as she raised her hand to touch her shoulder. She could almost swear she could feel the pain ignite once again.

"I saw the report, and mission debriefing," he said, all humor gone from his voice. "I wish I could have been there to deal with the bastards myself, what you endured was..." he couldn't even put into words what he was thinking; only shaking his head.

"Lucky me, I have a high tolerance for pain." Leanna said leaning back, she had just arrived and already in need of a stiff drink. Today was turning out to be full of all kinds of haunting memories. She was pulled out of her thoughts as she heard Fury stand up and walk over to the door.

"I'll give you till the end of today to think about it," he said. "Agent Goss and Park will be hanging around. You know now to get a hold of me," he said with a smile as he reached the door and opened it.

Looking over to the shelf, she saw the flags and medals. She had always dreamed of joining the military, to serve her country like her mother and father, like her grandparents. Four years she gave, and she gave more than most would in their life time.

When she was given her papers and Purple Heart, she felt like she was being cheated. She had wanted to remain in the military, but she was no longer able to meet their physical requirements. With the damage to her shoulder she wasn't able to carry her sixty pound pack, or properly aim her rifle.

She had thought that offering counseling to those who were still able to serve would be enough, but she had always longed to get back into uniform. Working for S.H.I.E.L.D was going to be like working for the US government, protecting the citizens of America. It would be working with the best o the best from all over the world, protecting not only those who lived on US soil, but all over the globe.

He was about to leave when she stopped him. "I'll do it," she said as she looked at him. "But I need time to make sure all my other cases are handled and time to sort everything out."

"Done, I'll give you six days to report to your new accommodations. I'll have Agent Park get the files that you need and he'll also get all your clearness codes and new ID badge to you. Keep Agent Goss close to you, if you have any questions just ask," he said as he walked through the door way. "Oh, and don't feel bad about putting them to work," he said with a smile. "And get some rest, you're going to need it."

Leaning back in her chair, Leanna closed her eyes and tried to refocus. Looking over at her desk clock she saw that it was only nine o'clock. She still had another whole hour before her first appointment arrived, hopefully that would give her enough time to get her mind straight and refocused.

End Chapter Three

Author's Note: Agent Park and Goss are taken from Ray Park and Luke Goss. They are both actors in real life, and yes I wrote them into my story. They are both very good at what they do, and I love their movies.

Also, I want to be open and honest; this story is up for adoption. I have too many projects on my plate right now to focus on this story and plot, so I thought I would share it with you guys and see if anyone is interested in picking it up. I would be more than happy to work with you to keep a strong plot line; I just don't have the time to spend writing it. If you are interested, please send me a PM so we can talk. I will want to see some of your other works, to make sure this story finds a good home.


End file.
